Joined At The Pisohamate Ligament
by Morrisburger
Summary: Handcuffed together for the sake of 'nurturing a bond of trust between future Heads', Draco and Hermione cope with snarkiness, aggravation, and perhaps even a little lust.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe

Albus Dumbledore steepled his long, graceful fingers as he contemplated the two students sitting in front of him. Both were charming, popular, intelligent and witty. Both were stubborn, arrogant, obstinate, and inflexible.

Hermione Granger was top of her class. She exuded an aura of capability and authority that contradicted her young age. She read voraciously, and she could recite passages of books that she had read ages ago.

Draco Malfoy was a mischief-maker. His quick mind was more often than not devoted to pranks and disobedience than schoolwork and rules, yet he still managed to breeze through his academia with an air of self-assurance and poise.

Albus quirked a smile as he observed the two students. Hermione Granger flipped her long mane of unmanageable russet hair over her shoulder and calmly ignored the boy beside her, who had crossed his long legs so as to repeatedly tap her knee with his foot. Noticing a muscle tick tightly in the brunette's jaw, Albus decided he had best speak up, lest Hermione crack under the pressure and hex her peer in front of her Headmaster.

"Well, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, I imagine you understand the predicament I am in?" Albus asked, not really expecting an answer, he continued. "You are both exceptional students. Your academic achievements are remarkable and you both display leadership abilities well beyond your young age. Yet, despite these admirable traits, this is the third time this month you have been sent to my office for fighting in the halls…"

"Sir, really, you must understand, Malfoy provoked me! I was—" Hermione, said, only to be interrupted by Draco.

"Granger, don't be a hypocrite, you were—"

"I was talking to Kevin McNaughton and—"

"You were not _talking _to him! He was _assaulting_ you and I—" Draco said, his face reddening with anger at the memory of the boy's hands on her.

"_I _was hugging _him _because he did well on a test and—"

Albus held up his hand to silence the two students. Sighing slightly as he watched the two glare at each other, he wondered how they would cope with what he was about to suggest if they couldn't even stay civil for a few minutes.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I am at a bit of a crossroad with you two. You see this is somewhat against the rules, but I am going to tell you secret. I plan to appoint you both as Heads for next year."

Hermione Granger gasped. Albus could see the girl's happiness shining in her expressive coffee eyes, at least, until she processed whom she would be sharing the honor with.

"But sir! Malfoy cannot possibly be made Headboy! You can't possibly mean to give him authority! He will—"

"Miss Granger," Albus interrupted, "I am well aware of Mister Malfoy's history, seeing as I issued most of the detentions he has accumulated. Now, usually, the Heads do not know of their selection until they receive their letters; however, you must see why I had to circumvent tradition…"

The two students' shared a confused glance.

"Headship requires loyalty and passion, yes, this is true. However, it also requires co-operation and trust, two things that you two seem incapable of achieving when in the same room. Over the past few months, I have been trying to figure out how to fix this little problem, yet it seems you two have solved the problem yourselves."

Again, the two teenagers shared a confused look.

Smiling at their confusion, Albus stood up from behind his desk and approached a locked armoire beside a bookshelf.

"Miss Granger, I imagine you have read _Hogwarts: A History_?"

The brunette nodded.

"Excellent! Then I imagine you remember the short section on unusual punishments that the Founders organized to cut down on misconduct?"

Hermione nodded warily, praying Dumbledore was not alluding to what she thought he might be alluding to.

Albus pulled out a key attached to a long chain around his neck, and slid it into the armoire's keyhole. Listening to the ancient cogs whir and spin, Albus smiled as the doors creaked open, rusty from disuses.

"The Founders were very… creative when it came to chastisement. Most of the punishments faded into obscurity, although one has survived to our time, often used when two students seemed incapable of co-operation…" Albus searched through the armoire's contents, finally finding what he was looking for. Turning slowly, he couldn't help but chuckle at the looks of apprehension adorning his two favorite students' faces.

"Handcuffs…" He said simply, dangling a pair of Medieval-looking handcuffs from a long finger.

----------------------------------

Hermione and Draco' mouths dropped in astonishment as their Headmaster brandished the handcuffs.

"Yesssss!" Draco said suddenly, jumping up from his chair and performing a happy-dance. Images of all the delightfully wicked pranks he could pull on the brunette danced through his head.

"You must be crazy." Hermione whispered, staring at her idolized Headmaster with a look of horror.

Albus smiled at the polarized reactions. "Now, the handcuffs fade into invisibility once they are fastened to two hands. They are inhexible and unbreakable. They dissolve twice a day, for five minutes, once at midnight and once at noon, so as to allow the occupants time for… personal needs. You must be beside your fellow detainee once the allotted five minutes are up however, lest you be magically yanked towards them."

"Professor, I must protest! This is inhumane! MALFOY 24/7!!! You must be insane to think—" Hermione said, only to be cut off by Draco.

"You're hardly a walk in the park either, Granger!" Draco said, belying the fact that he had been openly pursuing her since the war had ended and he had disassociated himself with his previous beliefs concerning muggleborns.

Albus Dumbledore rolled his eyes at their bickering. Noticing that they were about to storm away from each other, he quickly waved his wand and cast an _Immobulus. _Chuckling at the frozen looks of rage on their faces, he jovially walked over to their frozen forms and snapped the handcuffs on their hands. Walking back to his previous spot, he released them from the charm.

"You're insufferable!" Hermione shouted at her opponent.

"You're unbearable!" Draco returned, appreciating how all their yelling was causing Hermione's chest to heave.

Spinning around to storm off, the two teenagers let out similar grunts of surprise to find an invisible connection to the other. Slowly turning around to face Dumbledore, they wore identical expressions of surprise.

"Well, children, it has been a long day," Albus said, letting out an exaggerated yawn, "I am off to bed, I trust you can see yourselves out." And with that, Albus walked jauntily out of his office, humming a tune and smiling at what he was sure to be an entertaining couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe

Hermione gaped as she saw the last of Dumbledore's robes disappear from view. Breathing rather erratically, she closed her eyes and vehemently wished that when she reopened them, she would be in her bed, and this entire episode would be nothing more than a nightmare.

No such luck.

When she reopened her eyes, she was staring into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy, git extraordinaire and resident pain in her arse.

"So, Granger, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you planned this. You know, you really ought to be a little more cautious when it comes to an attempted seduction, the rampaging lust in your eyes sent Dumbledore careening from the room!" Draco said, loving the way Hermione's eyes lit up when they were shooting daggers at him.

"Ughh! You, you measly little ingrate, are beneath my contempt!" Hermione snarled back at him, firmly placing her hands on her hips, causing Draco to be jerked towards her because of the invisible link.

Draco smiled at her disdainful attitude. Watching her toss her tangled head of glorious hair over her shoulder, he clamped down on the urge to bury his fingers in her mane of chocolate curls. "So, luv, your bed or mine?" He asked, his thoughts wandering to the events of the upcoming night.

"What?" Hermione asked, blushing at his question.

Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes. "To sleep in tonight? God, Granger, get your dirty mind out of the gutter." He teased, smirking at her reddening cheeks.

"Aren't you forgetting something? No boys in the girls dorms…" Hermione said, the reality that she would be sleeping in the Slytherin dorms sinking in and causing her palms to sweat with nervousness.

"Right. So, the decadent snake-pit it is." Draco said, smiling. No point in mentioning he had learned how to bypass that little inconvenience last year, the image of the Gryffindor princess asleep in his bed was far too alluring to risk.

"You know, I wish you wouldn't look so smug about this entire situation." Hermione said, glaring at the smile on her counterpart's handsome face.

"Now, now, darling, don't get your knickers in a knot. Speaking of knickers, I was wondering if—"

"Don't even start with me, Malfoy! Whatever disgusting thing was about to drivel out of your mouth, forget it!" Hermione shrieked, already wanting to hex the charming boy chained to her.

"Hmmm, temper temper, luv, I was going to say you ought to get some fresh clothes for tomorrow, but if you're going to get all uppity about it, we will just forget about it and you can go around all sweaty and mussed, in fact, that sounds like a very tempting result..." Draco trailed off, imagining a sleepy-eyed Hermione waking in his bed, all sweaty from shagging his brains out.

"Hmmpf! Well, I'll just cast a refreshing charm tomorrow. With my luck, none of my dormmates would be in the Common Room and our excursion to the Gryffindor tower would be for not." Hermione grumbled.

"My, my, aren't we eager to get into my bed! If you'd have told me earlier, I would have accommodated—"

Draco was interrupted by a resounding slap from the girl chained to him. Reminded of another situation that had ended in her slapping him, he smiled.

"Come on, Malfoy, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow…" Hermione said, running a hand through her hair and encountering a number of tangles.

"You mean we're skipping our classes so we can spend the entire day in bed, shagging each other rotten?" Draco said, fluttering his long eyelashes at her.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she jerked her finger violently at the door, signaling for him to lead her to his room.

-----------------------------------------

Draco whistled jauntily as he basked in Hermione's annoyance. He could practically taste the waves of infuriation pouring of her in droves. Bloody hell, life was _good._

Approaching the portrait leading to his Common Room, Draco spoke the password, "_Callidus et Vis,_" before gesturing grandly for Hermione to enter.

"Cunning and Strength?" Hermione questioned, mentally translating the Latin, "I would have thought _Purus et Malum _would be a more fitting choice."

"Pure and Evil?" Malfoy scoffed, "Creativity is a virtue, Granger. Besides, you better than most know of the recent changes in the younger generations of Slytherins. We still want power, that's evident, but inbreeding? No thank you. What's the use of having pure blood if your children are all hemophiliac three-headed squibs?"

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Yes, it was true that the coming of the fifth, sixth, and seventh years of the Slytherin house to the Light had tipped the scales in their favor, eventually resulting in their victory, but Hermione was still wary of the Slytherins. They had changed sides to protect their own selves, not because they had a change of heart.

"Come on, Malfoy, I, for one, am exhausted."

"Eager to get in my bed? I can hardly blame you."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Malfoy."

"Indeed." Draco said, leading her past the arrangement of leather couches and mahogany bookcases until they reached the stairs leading to his dormitory. Climbing the regal stone staircase, Draco smirked as he heard his dormmates talking and laughing raucously through the oak door. This should prove most entertaining…

-------------------------------------

Hermione swallowed convulsively as Draco opened the door. They were just boys… Just like Ron and Harry. Except, of course, they were the most popular boys in school. And the most handsome. Well, at least Malfoy and Zabini were. Together, the two best friends made up the fantasy of all the girls in school, and even some of the boys. Especially since they switched sides, making them fair game for all those in the Light. Hermione blushed when she remembered all the things her dormmates said about them… Malfoy, with his ethereal blond hair, lithe form, cutting wit. Zabini, with his dark features, athletic frame, and sly intelligence. Gods, Hermione could feel her pussy tingle just at the thought of them… No! Bad Hermione! Bad! Slytherin boys evil, Gryffindor boys good. Think about Ron. Sweet, dependable, bland, boring, Ron…

The door was opening…

------------------------------------------

Draco waltzed into his dorm, unbuttoning his shirt and dragging the Gryffindor princess behind him. Smirking as he noticed the conversation drop off, he offered no explanation to Hermione's presence.

"Hmmm, mate? You've got a curvy little bookworm being jerked behind you, you ought to go to Madame Pomfrey to get that checked out." A voice called out from a bed.

Turning slightly, Hermione's eyes caught sight of the speaker. Blaise Zabini. A _shirtless_ Blaise Zabini. He was smirking at her. Was that a wink? O gods…

"Yeah, she's been following me all day, trying to ravage me senseless…" Draco replied, smiling at Hermione's shriek of outrage.

"That's not true!" She said, eyes darting to each of the room's occupants. "Tell them that's not true!" She hissed at Draco, her cheeks flaming up with embarrassment.

Shrugging indolently, Draco shimmied out of his shirt, happy that the material magically passed through the handcuffs.

"Ugh! Dumbledore did this!" Hermione said, shaking her chained hand, causing Draco's hand to shake identically. "Handcuffs! To 'foster mutual trust' and other such hogwash!"

Blaise's eyebrow quirked at the fuming Gryffindor. Her recognized the punishment from his reading of _Hogwarts: A History._ Smiling wickedly, his eyes glazed over with thoughts of what he would do if it was he who had been chained to the sexiest virgin in Hogwarts. Oh, the possibilities…

--------------------------------------

Hermione let out a shaky breath as the boys slowly returned to their conversations, casting her looks of appraisal and interest. Looking over, her breath caught altogether as she watched Draco turn to unmake his bed of silver and green satin sheets. The muscles of his creamy back flexed as his arms reached to turn the sheets down from his immaculately made bed. Swallowing nervously, Hermione glanced down at her familiar uniform, mulling over how uncomfortable she was going to be, sleeping in the woolen fabric. As if he had been reading her thoughts, she looked up to see Draco handing her an old t-shirt. It would easily go past her mid-thigh, conserving her modesty adequately, yet she still spied it suspiciously.

"Honestly, Granger, if you'd prefer to sleep starkers, you won't hear me complaining, but there is no way your sleeping in your uniform. With your luck, you'll end up strangling me with your necktie in your sleep and I would wager you don't fancy dragging a decomposing corpse around instead of me and all my brilliant charm."

Biting back a snarl, Hermione grabbed the proffered t-shirt and dragged Malfoy to the bathroom, leaving the rest of the dormmates very put out to miss their chance to see her undress.

Yanking Draco through the doorway, Hermione cast a quick locking spell. "I'll change in the shower cubicle." She announced regally.

"Fine by me, your highness." Draco answered resisting the urge to grin. Watching as she daintily pulled the shower curtain closed (with half his arm inside the stall), Draco leaned against the wall, listening to her undo the zipper of her skirt and unbutton her shirt. Grinning at his good luck, Draco waited until he heard her garments drop unceremoniously to the floor. Bringing out his wand from his back pocket, he had to stifle a laugh as he deftly opened the shower curtain. A cutting remark stilled on his tongue as his eyes devoured the sight in front of him. Long, golden legs supported a firm, toned arse that made his mouth water. Her stomach was softly rounded and her breasts, encased in virginal white cotton, bounced deliciously as her hand shot up to cover her mouth in a breathless gasp. Draco's mouth opened slightly as his eyes caressed the small triangle of cotton obscuring her sex from view.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Hermione shrieked, her hands flying to cover her charms. Backing up frantically, but with nowhere to go, Hermione felt her foot step in a puddle of water, causing her to slip and lose her balance. As if in slow motion, she felt her feet slide against the slick surface. Slamming her eyes shut, expecting to feel the unforgiving tile surface smash against her head, she instead felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body, stopping the momentum of her fall.

Draco barely had time to think of the repercussions as he instinctively stopped Hermione's plunge. Thinking he should apologize for startling her, he quickly realized the feel of her soft skin had stripped him of the ability to formulate coherent sentences.

"Th-thanks…" Hermione said, breaking the silence, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

"No problem." Draco said gruffly, turning his back to allow her to finish dressing, and allow himself to get his libido under some sort of control. Closing his eyes, listening to the sound of the fabric of his t-shirt slide over her smooth skin, Draco mentally counted to five in English, French, Latin, and Greek, only to realize 'little Draco' was still at attention. Fuck. Hearing her finish dressing and folding her garments, Draco led her back into the dorm, pulling her behind him like a rag doll. Without ceremony, he climbed into bed, tossed out a quick goodnight to his dormmates, closed his bed curtains, and cast a quick silencing spell to block out their conversation.

---------------------------------------

Hermione glared at the boy arranging the blankets carefully to cover both of them.

"You know, I usually sleep on the left. In my bed, that is." She said, desperate for any conversation that would erase the memories of his strong hands holding her up.

"The left is my side, Granger. Besides, if you slept on this side, our arms would always be entangled, or we'd have to sleep on our stomachs."

Rolling her eyes at him, she sat up slightly to reposition the pillows behind her head. "Right. Well… g'night, I suppose…" She said, turning over and giving him her back.

"Sweet dreams, Granger."

-----------------------------------------------

Malfoy groaned softly as he felt himself awaken. Blinking slightly at the foreign, yet delicious smell invading his nostrils, he looked down, only to encounter a body nestled against him. A very warm body. A very sexily curved body. Granger's body!

As the memories of last night invaded his mind, Draco laughed. Sometime throughout the night, Granger had bridged her self-imposed gap between their bodies and nestled up to him for warmth. Biting back a moan at the feel of her round breasts pressed up against his naked chest, his hand slowly ghosted up her bare thigh, the hem of his t-shirt having crept up to her waist, leaving nothing but a pair of white knickers between his hand and the luscious curve of her shapely arse.

Draco smiled to himself. He couldn't _wait _till the little Gryffindor awoke and found herself cheerfully splayed out, half on top of him. He drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face. It was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe

Hermione regrettably drifted awake, grasping desperately at the quickly dissipating slumber that had previously enveloped her senses. Cracking one eyelid lethargically, she felt her heart skip as her gaze connected sharply with Draco Malfoy's silver irises.

"About time you woke up, lazybones, my arm was beginning to fall asleep," Draco drawled, freeing his appendage from under her body and raising his now liberated limb high above his head to stretch his muscles.

Watching dumbly as the muscles in his arms flexed and loosened, Hermione suddenly became aware that her legs were entwined with his. With a rather undignified "Eep!", Hermione quickly retracted her legs and launched herself back over to her side of the bed, only to be jarred painfully by the binding handcuffs. Rubbing her injured wrist distractedly, she turned her gaze downwards and fought off a blush.

"Never pegged you as a cuddler, Granger, although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at you throwing yourself at me subconsciously, what with you doing it awake so often."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said, more out of habit than anything. Absentmindedly blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, her brow wrinkled as she scanned the empty room. "Where are all your mates?" She asked, rather perturbed by all the vacant beds.

Raising his eyebrows at her, he languidly pointed to the clock to indicate the late hour. "It's 12:20, Granger, they left for lunch an hour ago."

Gasping fiercely at the late hour, Hermione attempted to launch herself out of the bed, only to make Draco laugh at her when the handcuffs jarred her.

"Come on, get up! I wanted to tell Harry and Ronald about our… our situation before they heard it second-hand! Get up, Malfoy!" She yelled, using his own pillow to whack him into obeying her.

"Calm yourself, Granger," Malfoy said, grabbing the pillow from her, "You could bet your favorite lacy knickers that my mates have already informed the entire northern hemisphere that Hermione 'the chastity-belted' Granger spent the night in my bed."

Groaning loudly at his announcement, she started to yank on the chain connecting them. "Fine then, I'll have to go do damage control!"

Sighing to himself, Draco ran a hand through his hair and shrugged his consent. Sliding off the bed, he dragged Hermione behind him into the bathroom.

"Malfoy, we don't have time for this! A quick refreshing spell and that's it." Hermione declared, yanking the chain between them resolutely.

"Wrong again, Granger, you know those spells don't last well. I am not going to allow this situation to interfere with my meticulous grooming regime. Calm down, you might learn a thing or two." Draco replied, purposefully stripping off his pajama bottoms.

Hermione's hands quickly covered her eyes. "Malfoy… you're making me really uncomfortable."

"Look, Granger, my apologies, but you may as well get used to it. Stand by the edge of the stall, you might want to cast a water repelling charm so you don't get all soggy."

Finding no adequate reason to argue his point and too flustered to debate with the boy, Hermione clumsily followed in his wake, one hand over her eyes and the other performing the spell. Coughing softly against the discomfort of her parched throat, she listened to the sound of the water. Forcing herself not to contemplate the naked body under the stream of the shower, she turned her thoughts to reciting History of Magic dates in her head. By the time she had reached Archimedes, she heard the water shut off. Again covering her eyes with her hand, she bit her lip as she briefly considered cracking her fingers and taking a quick peek. The risk of mortification at being caught retrained her, but it was a close call.

"So, luv, after our gods-willingly short interlude with Tweedledum and Tweedledummer, how shall we fill the long hours of our captivity?" Draco asked as he toweled his hair dry, leaving it sexily tousled. Waiting for her response, he _accio_ed his clothes and began his 'meticulous grooming ritual'.

"Umm… I promised Ginny I would spend some time with her today, but now I'm not sure if I should subject her to you as well. Why spread the torture around, y'know?"

"Wanting to keep me all to yourself, eh? Well, that's understandable."

"Your ability to skew a slur into a flattering remark never fails to amaze me."

"Darling, _I _never fail to amaze you. Period."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Hmmm… This acute lack of witty ripostes on your part is leaving me with a keen sense of disappointment. Never tell me that Weasley's total lack of mental acumen has leaked into your brain through some sort of hither unto unknown type of idiocy osmosis?"

"Ronald is not an idiot! He's— he is… very punctual."

"That's lame, Granger, even for a—"

"A what, Malfoy? A mudblood?"

"Actually, I was going to say for a girl." Draco said, laughing at her. Motioning that he was ready to go, he exited the dorm, pulling her behind him.

"Sexist pig."

"There's the slightly witty response I was waiting for. Pedantic bint."

"Pedantic? Big word for a narrow-minded peer of the realm."

"Finally recognizing my aristocratic supremacy? I am amazed."

"Ahh, and here comes the discriminatory slurs."

"Granger, let it go. Yes, I am your superior, but it has little to do with blood. It's just the natural way of things. You are the pleb to my patrician, the Third Estate to my First, the Neanderthal to my early homosapien."

"Your humility astounds me."

"Don't mention it."

"Okay."

"Good. We're here, ready to greet the jealous stares of every female within sight?" Draco asked smugly.

Resisting the urge to tell him to yet again 'shut up', Hermione straightened her shoulders and walked through the doors to the Great Hall with purpose and poise, at least, until she was greeted with a resounding silence that was deafening. Glaring at the smirking faces of the surrounding faces, she pulled her attached boy baggage towards her table and the gob smacked expressions of her friends, or at least, she tried to.

"Think again, Hot Lips. We're sitting with my friends." Draco said, using his superior strength the redirect her.

"No! I spent the entire night with your 'friends'. No dice. Stop pulling me!" She all but shouted, causing them to halt midway between the tables.

"Granger, you can straighten them out after I eat. I'm starving! See, there was this Gryffindor sprawled out on top of me this morning so I couldn't eat breakfa—"

"Quiet!" Hermione hissed at his, quickly looking around for anyone in hearing distance.

"What? Embarrassed at your subconscious lecherous behavior?"

Before Hermione could choose between slapping him and scowling at him, the voice of her friend interrupted her violent thoughts.

"Hermione, what's going on? Zabini comes down here about an hour ago, spewing shite about you sleeping in the Slytherin dorms last night, then you make your grand entrance with this ponce?"

Turning to face her friend, Hermione smiles nervously. "Hi Harry!" She says a little too enthusiastically. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Yes it is." Malfoy says, smiling at the amusing turn of events. Potter looked livid.

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Harry says, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Hermione for an explanation.

"Well, see, here's the thing." Hermione said, launching herself into a detailed retelling of her torturous imprisonment and the severe mental agony ensuing from said imprisonment. By the end of her tirade, Harry and Ron (who had stomped over after Harry) were wearing similar expressions of surprise mingled with a healthy amount of anger. Draco seemed non-plussed as he uninterestingly examined his fingernails and exuded an air of superiority.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "Headship isn't worth it! Just tell Dumbledore that you'll give it up!"

Hermione glared at her friend, annoyed at how little he seemed to know her. "And let him win?" She demanded, furiously, "Bloody well not! No, I'm going to stick this out, even if it ends with me losing my marbles."

"Right, well, we'll stay with you, then," Harry sadi, eyeing Draco mistrustingly, "T' make sure this ponce doesn't do anything stupid."

"Right, Potter, because _I_'m the one in this little quartet who is known for his stupidity." Draco said, sarcastically.

"Sod off, Malfoy, " Harry said, more out of habit than anything.

"Boys, just lay off it. I'm not in the mood." Hermione said.

"But, Granger, you're _always _in the mood." Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"_Sod off!_" Harry repeated, this time his voice held venom.

Hermione rolled her eyes. This was going to be a bloody _long _day…

------------------------------------------

Hey guys, thanks for reading. Now, let's jump right into me asking you for a favor, sheepish smile. I was looking for two stories and I can't for the life of me remember the titles or authors, maybe you guys can help me? They are Lily/James stories.

A) Lily is a prefect and James somehow comes across her prefect badge. I think there is an older woman in it who is a friend to Lily, a self-help book writer or something. I think James somehow gets put in a cage by Lily, or something…

B)Lily and James get detention together and it has something to do with glass balls. I think Lily stuffs some down her shirt to climb up a bookcase but then falls down.

Yes, random, I know, but any help would be appreciated. Please message me if you know either of these titles, and thank you for reading (and perhaps reviewing, non?).

Drew


End file.
